The present disclosure relates to an overheat bleed air detector and a method of manufacturing the overheat bleed air detector.
Aircraft are commonly provided with a bleed air system that provides air from an engine to a cabin environmental control system. Heat sensing elements are disposed within a duct or other piping that directs the bleed air from the engine to the cabin environmental control system. The heat sensing elements detect bleed air overheat.